This invention relates to the locking mechanism arts and more particularly to a locking mechanism having a secondary catch for retaining a latch in a desired position.
The locking mechanism of the invention is employed for locking a door or panel to a surrounding frame. Typically, locking mechanisms for this application employ a locking control handle, which is provided on an exposed side of the door and is connected to a latch on the inner side of the door. The latch is operated by the handle to lock and unlock the door.
While prior art locking mechanisms provide a degree of security, they do not provide positive means to deter forcible breach of the door. For example, if the mechanism retaining the handle in position is broken such that the latch can be operated manually, the door can be unlocked. Nor does the prior art provide redundant locking mechanisms which secure a latch in place regardless of the condition of the handle on the outside of the door.